


His Yellow Skin Against Mine

by Fairleigh



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Post-Coital Cuddling, Extremely Dubious Consent, Horror, Large Cock, M/M, Monsterfucking, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: The creature awakens ... and awakens something in Frankenstein himself.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	His Yellow Skin Against Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



It was already one in the morning. The rain pattered dismally against the panes, and my candle was nearly burnt out, when, by the glimmer of the half-extinguished light, I saw the dull yellow eyes of the creature open.

Those eyes locked onto me, and I trembled in response. How can I describe my emotions at this moment? I had taken such infinite pains to shape him, had put such care into his form! His limbs were in proportion; his hair was lustrous black and his teeth of a pearly whiteness. Even his phallus had been selected … Great God! Why?! I had wanted him to be beautiful! He should have been beautiful!

The creature breathed hard, and a convulsive motion agitated his limbs. He broke free of his restraints, and I could see the workings of muscles and arteries beneath the yellow skin which covered them. His shrivelled complexion contorted, his black lips curling. Was he trying to smile? At me? Horror filled my heart, and I stumbled backwards, fearful, tripped over a low stool, and fell to the ground.

He was on me in a trice, huge and heavy, those two hands with their long, artistic fingers tearing remorselessly at my clothes. Ah, he meant to expose me! He moaned, wordless, guttural, strained, vocal cords unused to their new throat, and he moaned again louder when at last his bare yellow skin brushed against mine. He had never felt the touch of another before, and so of course he was captivated.

And he obviously wanted more. A distant part of me was pleased to see the phallus I had given him in proper working order, twitching as it became engorged. It was unbearably lovely, the tip ripe and rosy where the foreskin had retracted, and I felt myself hardening in response, just as I had whenever I had previously handled it, when I had applied it so lovingly to the creature’s inert body …

He knew. Somehow, he knew, and he wanted me, not as a son wants his father but as a man wants his lover. And oh, how it pains me to say it, I was already rampant between the legs; yes, I wanted him too the same.

Bent almost in half at the waist, I felt him mount me. He was not gentle; he had not been taught tenderness or mercy. He took me right there on my laboratory floor as I gazed up into his yellow eyes, as he tore me open forthright and rutted against me, rough as a dumb beast, a heinous monster of night brought to light. If I’d entertained the notion that it would be quick, that this first occasion of his lust would burn bright and brief and then extinguish itself, I was wrong. He pounded into me with a fury until he climaxed, his seed mixed with my blood, and he did not cease. He kept right on going until he climaxed again.

The fuck was agony, and it was ecstasy. The unholy stench of our copulation rose in the cold air all around us. I was terrified — of myself or the creature I knew not. No, I knew nothing but the plunge of that giant cock, feeling myself stretched and overfilled, unbearable loss as he withdrew. I did not touch myself, and I did not touch him. I did not encourage romance. Yet I soiled our bellies with my semen at least thrice whilst he continued labouring above me. Eventually I passed out, and when I awoke with the dawn some hours later, enveloped in a monstrous embrace, the creature’s cock was still hard as stone and still buried inside me.

Alas, alack! Woe was unto me, for I perceived no escape from this nightmare.


End file.
